Hinata's Mission
by fairlysimple16
Summary: Hinata is sent on a mission but is soon captured by the Akatsuki. What for? Find out inside! first fanfic please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people this is my first ever fanfiction so I don't really know how it works… um please be nice and um enjoy the story oh and I'm to lazy to write Hinata's stutter so um please just like imagine it or something.**

'_thoughts' _"talking" **flashback**

Hinata's POV:

I was walking through town when I saw Itachi walking along the street that lead out of Konoha. "Itachi-kun where are you going?" I asked. He turned around and I finally got a good look at him, blood was all over him. "Itachi-kun please answer me! Are you hurt? Whats wrong? why are you all bloody?" I asked, even though I knew he was fine, he didn't have a scratch on him. " Hinata I have done bad things. Hate me like Sasuke hates me. I killed your mother. Seek revenge." He said quietly. "You didn't kill mother she died of a sickness! Don't leave!" I cried out. He then appeared behind me. "I could never hate you…" I whispered before he knocked me out. "I'm sorry Hinata," was all I heard before I blacked out.

I open my eyes and feel wetness on my face. ' not that dream again.' I have been having that dream for 6 years and I always wake up crying. "Hey Hinata, Tsunade has a mission for you!" Neji shouts. " I'll be right there Neji!"I yell back. I quickly get dressed in my normal clothing and head out the window towards the hokage's tower. I walk up the stairs and am greeted by Shizune. "Tsunade's waiting for you." Is all she says. I knock on the door. I hear a "come in!" and enter. "you wanted to speak to me Tsunade-sama?" I ask. "yes I have a mission for you, you and you alone will go and get yourself captured by Sasuke, you will then gain Orochimaru's trust and spy on them. This is a year long mission, after the year is up you will return." She told me.

"are you sure I can do this Tsunade-sama? Wouldn't another be more fit to do this mission?" " No Hinata I trust you, you can do it. Leave by sundown. Sasuke and his team are nearbye." She dismisses me with a wave of her hand. 'I'm scared I don't know if I can do this and it's an S ranked mission! By myself!' I then see Naruto. 'No I can do this I will do it for Naruto. Maybe I can even convince Sasuke to come back. Then Naruto will look at me!' I head off to pack.

After packing I head out the gate and use my byakugan to scan the area. 'There's team Hebi! I guess I'll have to fight them…' I head towards their chakra and stand before them. "Sasuke-san?" I ask pretending to not have known they were there. "Oh look it's a little Hyuuga!" A shark like boy shouts out. "No duh captain obvious! Sasuke-kun what should we do with her?" A glasses wearing red head says. "shut the fuck up. And since Orochomaru wants the byakugan we might as well take her." Sasuke says in a monotone. 'I guess I should keep my guard up so I don't get hurt to badly,' I think. "Byakugan!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I was so happy when I learned people actually read my story! Thanks! Well here's the next chapter **

No ones POV:

Seeing my Byakugan, shark boy pulled out a large sword and charged. 'I need to get close to him but his sword is in my way!' Hinata thought. Sasuke was getting impatient and knocked her out with his sharingan (sorry I'm just not good at writing fighting scenes )

Sasukes POV:

'this girl… She can't be… Hinata?' I was confused, I had almost forgotten about this girl. She was my best friend and my first love. "I'll carry the girl to the hideout, we are not far." I tell my team. "But Sasuke –kun why can't Suigetsu do it? Then you can carry me!" Karen says. 'I hate that girl. It's like no matter where I go I can't escape fangirls!'

Hinatas POV:

'I-I feel someone carrying me, where am I?' I slowly open my eyes to look up at Sasuke-san.' Blushing I close my eyes and try to sleep. 'So the mission was real? I'm really gonna have to spend a year with Orochimaru?' I feel a sense of dread. "Hey Hyuuga I know your awake we are here now walk. If you try anything we can overpower you." Sasuke says shaking me lightly. Thinking about how much fun we used to have and how much he's changed makes tears come to my eyes. 'No I will not cry, not in front of my first love.'

Sasuke's POV:

'Seeing this girl again. It brings back painful memories I've forgotten until now. I promised myself I would protect her with my life, I won't let anything happen to her!' I look down at the girl in my arms. She's shaking slightly and I can see tears in her eyes. She can't possibly that scared of me right? 'I miss those times under the sakura tree…'

Flashback:

"**Sasuke-kun! I made bento boxes for us! Lets go sit under that tree! Its so pretty!" A little Hinata rambles on. "Bento boxes! Are we having a picnic?" Mini Sasuke asks. "Ya we are! Itachi-kun is coming too right? Because I made one for him too." " Um Hinata-chan I'm sorry Itachi-niisan can't come… He has a meeting with the elders." Hinata hands Sasuke a pink bento box "Hinata-chan! Why'd you make it so girly!" Sasuke protests. "Hehe sorry I meant to give you the blue one here," Hinata giggles with a smile on her face.**

"Uchiha-san, are we not going in?" Hinata's timid voice wakes me from my thoughts. "Hn" was I reply.

No ones POV:

"Ssssasuke-kun who is this you have brought me?" Says and oily voice. "I have brought you Hinata Hyuuga of the main branch."


	3. Chapter 3

**sad only one person is reading my story… Well thank you el H.H for reviewing at least I know im not thaaaat much of a failure oh and I decided I will write Hinata's stutter it just seems weird without it… oh ya I keep forgetting **

**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own Naruto if I did I would be a much better writer and Hinata would be with one of the Uchihas :p**

The POV of no one!:

"she might be useful, Kabuto, put her in one of the roomssss," Said Orochimaru. BAM "We'll be taking the Hyuuga now," A mysterious voice said.

Hinata's POV:

Before I knew what was happening I was grabbed by the arm and then surrounded by ravens. 'o-okay th-this is f-freaking me o-out!'

Sasuke's POV:

'I lost her! I was supposed to protect her! And Itachi took her! I will have my revenge brother!' (ooc much?)

Hinata's POV: (Okay I'm jumping around POV's waaay to much!)

Upon opening my eyes I see a bunch of guys around me wearing black coats with what look like weird clouds. Putting two and two together I finally come to a realization. 'These people surrounding me are the Akatsuki!' (A.N. **'Hinata's other mind like sakuras other thoughts'**) **'wow your reeeal smart!' **'wh-who are you?' **'… I'm you! Dang I thought you were smarter than that!' **"Hey un, I think there's something wrong with her she's not moving! Or blinking, yeah! Its freaking me out, un!" Says a loud blond. 'H-he reminds me of N-Naruto-kun…' "E-excuse me? Wh-what do you w-want with m-me?" I ask. "I've got no fucking idea. Leader-sama wanted you. Don't fucking ask me you bitch!" Said a freaky grey haired man. "Hello Hyuuga-san, I think you might remember me. Let me introduce you to the Akatsuki. The blond is Deidara, The grey haired person is Hidan, The shark is Kisame, The red head is Sasori, The masked boy is Tobi, the guy with the stitches is Kakuzu, and plant man is Zetsu." Itachi listed. "I-Itachi-san! I have m-missed you s-so m-much!" I stuttered out. 'stupid stutter! Just go away!' " Wow you know her? Who is she! Why have you never mentioned her to me!" Kisame whined. "You have no reason to know my past." Itachi said in a monotonous voice. "Oh Tobi likes Hinata-chan!" Tobi said while glomping me. "Hey, un, How'd you know her name?" Deidara asked. There was a long pause before Tobi answered, "That is for me to know and for none of you to find out," he said in a different and deeper voice. Everyone sweatdropped.

Itachi's POV:

'So she doesn't hate me… Why? She'd be stupid not to.' "Hinata-san I will show you to your room. Do not try to escape, we will catch you if you do, and you will lose the privilege of walking around, though you must have at least one of us with you." I told her. 'She doesn't look scared. She's changed so much since I last saw her…'

**Okay so that's done… **

**Hinata: p-please review! A-asian c-cutie would a-appreciate i-it!**

**Sasuke: uh-huh what she said o_O**

**Lee: Hinata-chan! You are so great at acting it is so youthful!**

**Hidan: Fucking go away! Fucking Review or I will sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!**

**Deidara: Hey why are we here anyways, un? We weren't here in the other two chapters, yeah.**

**Asian Cutie: Eh I wanted to do it cuz I'm freakin bored! YAY! And once again… REVIEW PLEASE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ya'll! I got no reviews last time **

**Sasuke: who freakin cares!**

**Asian Cutie: I care! Oh and if people are reading this please tell me who Hinata should be with… Right now I guess it seems like Sasuke but that's not really for sure… the people I just really don't want to put her with are: Naruto, Lee, umm Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, choji, and any girls **

**Hinata: A-asian cutie d-doesn't own n-naruto… **

**Asian Cutie:Yes I doooo! What are you talking about! **

**Sasuke: Sorry everyone she's delusional… So here's the story…**

**Hinata's POV:**

"I-Itachi-san? " "Hn," Itachi answers. "I-I wanted t-to know why y-you killed your c-clan?" I ask nervously. "That's for me to know and for you to not find out. And stop stuttering its getting on my nerves." He says. You can tell he doesn't want to talk about it. (No duh!) "Gomenasai…" 'What happened to the old Itachi I knew and loved? (not love loved but I hope you get it…) I guess I understand, he's been through so much even having to kill his whole clan for the village!' (Okay pause, the reason Hinata asked Itachi why he killed his clan is because she wanted to see if he would tell her. She found out because she found a copy of the file in her dads office) "Here is your room. I will be leaving now." Itachi says emotionless.

Itachi's POV:

'Seeing her again hurts. I loved her and if I had stayed she would have been the only reason why. Seeing her just brings back memories and feelings that took me forever to forget.'

4 hours later:

"Hey Itachi un, can you go get the Hyuuga and see if she can cook yeah?" Deidara asks. "Hn" Is the only reply I give him before I walk towards her room. I'm about to knock but I hear her singing. "I'm standing on the bridge, I'm waiting in the dark, I thought that you'd be here by now. There's nothing but the rain, No footsteps on the ground, I'm listening but theres no sound. Isn't anyone tryin' to find me? Won't somebody come take me home? It's a damn cold night, I try to figure out this life, won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new, I don't know who you are but I'm I'm with yo-." Before she can finish I open the door. "Hinata I know you can cook so go and make dinner." I tell her. "O-oh yes Itachi-san." She stutters out. 'I forgot how good she was at singing.' Walking out of the room I smell something delicious, as I near the kitchen door I see all of the Akatsuki sitting there drooling. "I can't believe she kicked us out!" Kisame whines. "Whats going on guys." I ask, well more like demand. "Hinata-chan kicked us out of the kitchen because we were trying to eat her yummy food! But Tobi is still a good boy!" Tobi exclaims. "AGH! Fucking shut up! You little bitch! You aren't a fucking good boy so GO AWAY!" Hidan commands. "Wah! Tobi _is_ a good boy!" Tobi cries out. "H-Hidan-san p-please don't b-be so mean to T-Tobi-san." Hinata says as she walks out carrying the food to the table.

"See! Hinata-chan thinks Tobi is a good boy! Right Hinata-chan?" Tobi says. "Y-yes Tobi-san you a-are a good b-boy." She answers. After the food is consumed everbody retires to bed. Well except Hinata who is cleaning the dishes. "Hinata-san, do you need help?" I offer my services. "O-oh that w-would be n-nice Itachi-san." She smiles up at me.

Hinata's POV:

I-Itachi-san, Your birthday is soon right?" I ask trying my hardest not to stutter. "Yes yes it is. I can't believe you still remember." He answers. 'Maybe I can write him a song? I remember how much he liked to hear me sing. I want to give him something for his birthday so might as well be that.' "A-all r-right I'm going to go to bed now. Good night." I say. As soon as I hit my bed I fall asleep dreaming of my past.

**There we go. This chapter is done! I don't understand why I can't write longer chapters –pout- well sorry its like super short… Oh ya and the song was I'm with you by avril lavigne. I do not own that song. **

**Sasuke: please review. Apparently it would make Asian Cutie happy and if shes not happy she will take it out on me sooo REVIEW! Or I will ask Gaara to use the sand coffin or whatever its called, on you. MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Asiancute: -While dragging Sasuke out of the room- BYE now! Sorry for sasukes stupidness and please review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Asiancutie: Hey guys! I'm baaack! With a new chapter too! Sorry I haven't updated in a while… writers block :/**

**Sasuke: No, you've been lazy.**

**Asiancutie: Shhh they don't need to know that! Well on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters. Only the plot sadly…**

Hinata's POV:

Upon waking up I star to panic, 'where am I? Why hasn't Neji come to wake me up yet?' Then I hear yelling and everything comes flooding back. "Tobi, un! Give me back that poptart!" –BOOM- "I'm not paying for that!" Kakuzu yells. I'm not hungry so I decide to start writing Itachi's song.

Just as I really start to get into the song, Kisame crashes through my door. "How the heck did I get into this fight? Oh good morning princess," Kisame says befor getting up and walking away like nothing happened. All I can do is stare in shock at the spot he used to be in.

Deciding to eat something I walk to the kitchen and am greeted by chaos. Deidara is fighting Tobi for a poptart, Kisame is somehow squished between them and Sasori is hitting Tobi on the head with a pan full or eggs. The eggs magically staying in the pan. Grabbing a granola bar, I walk out and head back to my room. But considering it me, Hinata, I manage to do something clumsy, which is bumping into Itachi and falling on my butt.

Itachi's POV:

Walking towards the kitchen I feel something –or rather someone- bump into me. Looking down prepared to glare I see a cute, confused Hinata sitting on her butt. "Hinata-san, what are you doing on the floor?" I ask trying not to sound _too_ curious. I see a blush creeping up her face. "G-gomenasai. I bumped into y-you…" She said trying her hardest not to stutter. "Hn. Leader-sama would like to see you today," I inform her. She pales, "O-oh. A-alright…" I walk away while she absorbs the information.

Hinata's POV:

'I have to go see the leader of Akatsuki! Today! I really hope I don't faint and embarrass myself!' '**You're gonna embarrass youself anyways!' **'y-your back! P-please stop bothering me!' '**Dang girl! You even stutter in your thoughts!' **"Hey,un. Want a poptart?" Deidara asks me waking me from my thoughts. "O-oh! Y-yes please! T-thank you D-Deidara-san!" I say. "No problem, un. Just thought you might want something to calm you down before seeing Leader-sama, yeah. He can be pretty scary and I have to take you to him now." Deidara rambles on. "E-excuse me!" I yell. "Come on, un." I follow Deidara to shocked to speak. We reach our destination and Deidara pushes me in. "Hello Hyuuga Hinata." (Lolz all h's :P)

**Well I'm done with this chapter! Sorry its short I couldn't really think of anything but thought I should update… **

**Kisame: Review! **

**Asiancutie: By now! Gotta go do chores…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people! I'm baaack! Sorry I haven't updated in a while… I've been busy and I had no idea what I was gonna write next! Okay just wanted to say anoldfan: It probably will cause jealousy for sasuke but right now he has no idea whats going on with Hinata sooo… ya… Anywho thank you everyone who reviewed it made me super happy! :D Anyways on to the story no one wants to read my rambling… **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Only Masashi Kishimoto does (spelling?)

3rd person POV:

"Hyuuga Hinata, we have taken you to recruit you to the Akatsuki. Do you accept." Pein said.

"N-no I do not a-accept! My l-loyalty is to K-Konoha and t-to Konoha o-only." Hinata stated shuddering at the thought of betraying her home village. "Very well then you will be used to lure in the jinchuriki." Pein decided. "N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered "N-no that wouldn't w-work, Naruto-kun doesn't c-care about me…" Hinata said sadly. "that's not true you are his friend and from what information we have gained on him he will do anything for his friends . You will be watched my Uchiha Itachi. Go now." He demanded. The girl walked out trying her hardest to wipe her face of emotion. "Hinata-chan! How can you make food!" Tobi yelled/asked. Hinata looked at the man/boy person thing. "No Tobi-san, I-I'm tired g-gomenasai.." She walked off to her room. Walking over to her bed all of the things that happened in the past few days came crashing down on her. She was trapped in the Akatsuki and everyone thought she was on a year long mission! She would never make it out of here alive! Tears came streaming down her face; she cried for what seemed like hours before falling asleep.

Time skip 3 days:

"Itachi-san, would you please take me to Pein-sama?" Hinata asked. "Sure Hinata-san." He replied. Itachi knocked and heard a "come in" Hinata walked in and waited for Pein to acknowledge her. "Yes Hyuuga-san?" Pein asked making sure the curiosity wasn't heard in his voice. "I will join Akatsuki." Was all she said. He looked up from his papers. "You will, will you? Alright drink this." He pulled a drink from nowhere. "It will allow you to contact others with your thoughts." She took the cup and drank from it with only a moments hesitation. All of a sudden she could hear Deidara's voice. "Tobi un! Come back here! I will KILL YOU!" Was what was heard. She decided to try it out. Imagining Itachi she said "Hello? Can you hear me?" "Hinata-san? How are you able to do this?" Then finally got it "You joined Akatsuki?" There was concern laced into the message. It was the first time Hinata could actually tell Itachi's emotion. (Is concern an emotion?) " Hinata-san, your first mission is with Itachi, call him in." Pein said. "Itachi-san? Please come into Pein-sama's office." Hinata thought. Itachi walked in and bowed. "Yes Pein-sama?" "You have a mission with Hinata. It is an assassination mission. You are to go to the sound country and kill this man." Pein handed both of them a picture of a kind looking man who looked around his mid forties. "Yes Pein-sama." Was Itachi's reply as he lead Hinata out of the room.

**Sorry I ended it there kinda a lame place to end it…**

**Sasuke: Ya think! When will I come back into the story?**

**Asiancutie: Eh maybe the next chapter or the one after that… I have plans ya its short again… But that's cuz I have to do school and this chapter sucks like hell cuz I have not been getting enough sleep lately… Stupid daylight savings! It suuucks! I woke up at 5 in the morning yesterday! : ( kk please review reviews are pretty much the only reason I keep writing.. cuz I hate it when people all of a sudden just like stop a story and I'm like noooo! I wanted to finish iiiit! :p anywho please review! Ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people! I know I've been updating like once a month and that its kinda bad buuut whatevs! On with the story! I do not own Naruto.**

Hinata's Pov:

Itachi and I part ways to pack, but not before he tells me to meet him outside in half an hour. I don't pack much expecting the mission to be short. As I walk outside I see Itachi leaning against a tree. "A-are you ready t-to leave?" I ask, cursing myself for stuttering. He replies with a short "Yes," and stars walking, not looking back. We walked a while in a comfortable silence before I try to make conversation with him. "I-Itachi?" I try to gain his attention. He looks at me and I take that as permission to continue. "I-if you meet Sasuke-san again, you d-don't really plan on killing him, do you?" I ask. "Do not speak as if you know me." Was all he said before speeding up his pace.

Itachi's Pov:

I could sense Sasuke's chakra signature right before he jumped out in front of me. "Itachi," was his greeting before looking behind me and seeing Hinata. "Hinata, what are you doing with him?" I could see the confusion and hurt in his eyes before he hid his emotion again. "S-Sasuke!" She was so surprised she forgot the honorifics. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. You should get away because now will be the time I finally defeat Itachi!" He yelled before running at me. 'I guess now is better than ever to die…' I was pulled out of my thoughts when Sasuke hit me with his Chidori. "Come on Itachi! Fight back!" He yelled. I was losing consciousness because Sasuke had hit me in my weakest spot, my heart. "Itachi!" Was the last thing I heard before I collapsed.

Hinata's Pov:

I ran and caught Itachi before he fell, then ran off into the woods. I preformed all the medical jutsus in my knowledge and managed to heal the surface of his wound, but I knew it was no use, the damage done to his already weak heart was severe. Itachi gave out a groan and slowly opened his eyes. "Don't cry Hinata." I hadn't realized I was crying. "It was supposed to end like this. I want you to tell sasuke why I killed our clan. And to bring him back to Konoha." His words came out pained. "A-alright Itachi I will, I promise." I gave him a pained smile trying not to cry. "Sing. I want to spend my last moments on Earth listening to your voice." Itachi demanded. "Okay. This song was meant for your birthday but I guess I can give it to you early." I tried to joke. " I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go, when all those shadows almost killed your light, I remember you said don't leave me here alone, but all that's dead and gone and passed tonight, just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now, come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound," My voice cracked and I couldn't stop my tears from falling, "Don't you dare look out your window darling everything's on fire, the war outside our door keeps raging on, hold on to this lullaby, even when the music's gone, gone, just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now, come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound, just close your eyes, you'll be alright, come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound." As I finish Itachi takes his last breath and closes his eyes and it looks almost as if he is sleeping. His expression his peacefull as if a weight was lifted from his shoulders in death.

**-pout- this chapter suuucked! I thought it would be waay better because this scene was what I built this whole story from! Sorry it was short… I feel like I'm moving this story to fast!**

**Sasuke: yaay! I finally killed Itachi! And I'm back in the story!**

**Hinata: I-Itachi died!**

**Asiancute: Yes he did oh and the song is called safe and sound by taylor swift and the civil wars for the movie the hunger games. If you have not read the books then you either live under a rock or on a deserted island! So if you haven't read it, read it! That is all bye! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey whoever is reading this! I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in over a month! I've just been busy with school and stuff… well here is another chapter! Hope you like it!**

I stand up and start the long task of digging Itachi a grave. I sense the familiar chakra of Sasuke and am immediately alert. " Sasuke, what are you doing here?" I ask in a sickeningly polite tone. " Why I'm here to merely help bury my beloved brother. Now might I ask what you are doing here?" He responds in the same manner. There is a pause before I answer and you can feel the tension between us. " Alright Sasuke, Itachi isn't what you believed him to be-" He cuts me off, " what do you mean? Are you saying he wasn't a sick bastard that killed his whole clan just to test his skills!" His voice rising into a yell. "That is exactly what I'm saying," He opens his mouth but I cut him off. "Shut up and let me talk. Itachi didn't kill your clan just for the fun of it. He killed your clan because he was ordered to." By that time Sasuke looks confused. "The elders believed that the Uchiha clan was planning to take over Konohagakure so they ordered your brother to kill them." Sasuke looks like a lost puppy and I almost want to hug him and comfort him but then I look back at Itachi's body and remember my task. Seeing the sun going down I smash my hand into the ground and place Itachi in the pit I made closing it again with a quick jutsu. I hit Sasuke's pressure points and sling him over my shoulder. "I'm taking you back to Konoha. Don't fight it because it was one of your brothers last wishes so you might as well just live with it. You finished your goal so you're good." I head off into the sunset heading for Konoha.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I drop Sasuke off in front of the gate and look at the Akatsuki ring on my finger. Itachi said to bring Sasuke back to Konoha, he didn't say I couldn't get my revenge on him. I'm not the little helpless Hyuuga heiress anymore. I am Hyuuga Hinata, avenger of Uchiha Itachi. I must get stronger! And in order to do that I must join Akatsuki and become a missing nin!

**Asiancutie: Hehe so yeaah this is the last chapter of this story and I'm going to make a sequel I'm thinking of calling it like Hinata's revenge! **

**Sasuke: That is the stupidest name ever!**

**Hinata: I-I think it's a wonderful name Asiancutie so don't b-be put down by S-Sasuke-san….**

**Asiancutie: Thank you Hinata yeah so anyways I'll try to get started on the sequel as soon as possible if you are interested in seeing a badass Hinata! Sorry not much sasuhina! It was kinda more itahina to me… well this was a really short story! Oh well :P **

**Itachi: review please -_- do I get to make out with Hinata now?**

**Hinata: eeeehhhh? –faint-**


End file.
